


Grudge

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drama, Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, M/M kissing, Protective Thor, Tony and Loki Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are having dinner in the tower and Loki interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers.

There wasn't a lot of cooking done in the Avenger tower; due mostly to the fact that him and Thor required a lot of food and none of them really had the patience to cook the amount of food needed to satisfy them. So mostly the group eat take-out except for the rare occasion where someone in the tower got into the mood to cook for everyone in the tower.

Steve still felt a little guilty that they needed so much for him and Thor but Tony had numerous times told him not to worry about it and that he could buy the pizza place if he wanted to. Pepper usually would tell him that he already had a few pizza places and he didn't need anymore. Still, as Steve took yet another pizza slice he couldn't help but feel guilty. No one else at the table seemed to have that problem though and were digging into the numerous pizza boxes on the table with vigor. Especially Thor who had finished a whole pizza on his own and was on his second pizza box. He knew that he had to eat more due because of his metabolism, but still it was difficult sometimes. His thoughts were interrupted by a word.

"Honey." Steve's eyes shot up along with all the other Avengers and they saw Loki? Yes. Loki was standing there right in front of them frowning looking irritated... but also affectionate. What was he doing here? Yes, he had been on earth for awhile, causing problems but he had never just shown up at the tower. Not after what the Hulk had done to him the last time that he had been there. Steve after he processed Loki's sudden appearance processed Loki's words. Honey. Steve looked at Loki and saw that he was looking at Tony like...like he knew him and was extremely comfortable with him. Loki started towards Tony saying.

"You would not believe the day that I had." Loki huffed a bit in anger while still make his way to him. "First of all I couldn't find the right wine for the dinner I said I was going to make for us tomorrow. Then I had to stand in lines for hours! I don't know how you mortals do it." he whined and stopped before Tony and pulled him up that he was standing and then...leaned in and kissed him? That was what his eyes were telling him but it didn't make any sense. Why would Loki, the villain they were always chasing after, be kissing Tony their friend? Tony broke the kiss after a few moments and opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was cut off by Loki who sounded outraged and at the same time like he was hurt.

"You haven't told them?" Steve blinked told them what? He couldn't seem to process the scene in front of him. Tony his friend, even if it had taken a long time for them to become so, was seeing Loki? That was what it seemed to be, but Tony wouldn't do that to them would he? "You said that you were going to tell them?" Loki said this time sounding a little more heartbroken. Steve for a second felt bad for Loki before he remembered who Loki was. Tony seemed speechless for a few seconds before Loki glared at him.

"Fine, I'll tell them." he said and grabbed Tony's hand and faced the rest of the Avengers. "Tony is my boyfriend and he was supposed to have told you himself." he said hurt again leaking into his words although it clear he was also extremely angry as well.

"Now since I had to tell you excuse me, I have to go have words with my boyfriend." he said and they teleported away.

~o~

Tony realized that they hadn't gone far, just to a room that was just off the kitchen. Tony realized after a slight movement that now he could move again. He hadn't been able to move or speak when he had been in the kitchen, at least not after the kiss . He hadn't been able to say anything to defend himself. Why had Loki spun lies of the two of them being together? Tony did know that Loki had done such a good job acting he knew he was probably going to have a little trouble convincing everyone that it had just been an act. Tony stared at Loki incredulously trying to figure out what the hell was going on in the god's head that would make him do something like that.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Tony yelled although he wouldn't be surprised in the god was making it so that none of the Avengers could hear him. The affectionate, angry, annoyed look that had been on his face in the kitchen dropped at those words into the smirk that he was more familiar with and had grown to hate.

"Oh I think you know." he said his voice like silk.

"No, I don't. I have no idea why you would come to spread this-"Tony abruptly stopped as an idea hit him."Wait it this about the ice cream thing?" Loki smirked in response and Tony was furious and incredulous at the same time.

"Come on, I had no idea that that was your favorite flavor and your favorite ice cream place." He had apparently taken the last of Loki's favorite and Loki had sworn revenge, he had no idea that this would be it.

"Well you know now don't you?"

"You really know how to hold a grudge don't you?" Tony said and Loki smirked wider.

"Honey I have to go now but I'll see you later on tonight." Loki said loudly, loud enough that the rest of the Avengers in the next room had to have heard it. Loki nodded to him his smirk still in place and then vanished out of the room. Tony shook his head and started to make his way back in the kitchen to explain to the others that it was just Loki getting revenge. Tony hand was on the door when he heard Loki's voice again coming from the kitchen.

"I think I should tell you all, that me and Tony are very much in love and that Tony is very good lover." no no no he didn't just say that.

"What!" he heard Thor outraged voice it what he knew as his protective big brother voice. The one that made his knees suddenly feel weak with fear of what Thor was going to do to him if he couldn't convince him that he hadn't touched his brother. Whatever problems there were between the two gods, no matter how much Loki said Thor wasn't his brother, Thor still reacted like a big brother in some ways. This was apparently one of them. Tony took his hand away from the door and cursed the Norse god with all the curse words he could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think


End file.
